


Trapped

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Macidus, Asphyxiation, Beta!Kolivan, Doggy Style, M/M, Torture, magic binding, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There was no escapes from Macidus’ clutches.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo have some Macidus being an evil son of a bitch and being cruel to Kolivan.
> 
> I do not in anyway support non-con in real life. This is purely fictional. Don’t like don’t read.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The air was cut off when the feels the cloth pulled over his face.

As he struggled to breathe he could only taste the fabric of it when his failed attempts as breathing sucks it in. As he moved his head to try and get his breath, he immediately found it a futile effort.

If his arms and legs weren't forced into place he would be struggling to pull it off.

"Aa...kkk..."

His lungs start to ache as his heart begins to race. A whimper escapes him aa fear starts gripping him—

He felt the air rush in to his lungs before he realizes the cloth was pulled off. Kolivan coughs and gasps weakly as his eyes readjust to seeing the same, dreary walls. Before he can process what was happening, the force holding his arms back and legs open forces his face into the floor.

The cool air touches his slit before he can feel the fingers on his folds.

"You know...it would be so easy to kill you Kolivan."

That voice made him tense. He can feel his captor's withering fingers trace the sharp nails down over the unguarded slit with a gentle threat of what was to come should he attempt anything. Even if he tried he had the dark tendrils of magic holding him in place.

"I could get quite creative," Macidus chuckles, "Like..I could just cut you little by little until you bleed out...or I could break every column of your spinal cord one by one until I reached your neck...or maybe...just maybe I could cut you open and make you watch as I remove your internal organs until all that's left if your beating heart...and then crush it in my grip. Hmm yes so many slow ways I could destroy you Kolivan..."

He feels his stomach churn at the descriptions and tries to keep down the slop that Macidus had forced him to eat earlier.

"Hmm...but no. No I think you need to suffer for far longer before the day comes to end you..."

Kolivan grits his teeth as he feels that disgustingly familiar cock sliding inside his slit. A grunt escapes him as the walls clench weakly around the girth.

"Y...you son of a...bitch..." Kolivan scraped his cheek against the floor as the deranged druid thrusts slowly.

"Mmm. I think that's enough talk."

Before he could snarl a response, he's pulled up before face his covered again. He chokes and gags when he finds he can't breathe once more. This time it's pulled tighter around his head as he struggles desperately.

"Hmmmm...how many was it of your order I've killed now? Thirty? Fifty? Ah it doesn't matter. Soon I'll be rid of them all," Macidus pulled Kolivan back and thrusts into him as he listens to him struggle, "You'll be the last one I kill Kolivan. Once I've made you watch all your friends, your comrades, your apprentices, and all your loved ones be killed before you. I might even make you lick up the blood they spill...after all their your people."

A choked wheezing sound of despair answers Macidus. He grins wider as he watches the struggles becoming weaker and weaker.

"You'll die with me grinning down at you, my plaything. Broken and hollow with everyone gone."

When Kolivan was at the brink of unconsciousness the cloth is pulled off his face. He coughed and takes on deep breaths, "F...fuck...y-you...you p-psycho...!"

Macidus laughed softly, "Aw is the poor pet all worn out from playing already?"

The marmorite breathes shakily, trembling harshly as he feels the thrusts starting to pick up. He sniffed a little as he panted heavily to gulp in much needed air. His eyes start to blur as he shakes harshly.

He never should have come here.

He...he never should have been so brash to stand up against the Empire with just the Blades..what a terrible mistake to make.

Now here he was, trapped on a hellish nightmare.

His slit burns as the scent of blood fills his nose. It was warm with blood and dripping on to the floor as Macidus was growling from above him.

As the cloth returns to suffocate him once more, he feels a tear drip down his cheek.


End file.
